


Life, the Universes, and Pleasure

by MadameBizarre



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, changed to a singular one shot, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: Prompt: Foreplay -- and the days when he doesn't care to help out with it.





	Life, the Universes, and Pleasure

 

    Beerus wasn’t the kind of man to skip warming the both of you up. Many probably thought he was, to which you could understand why. There was no mistaking he was a selfish, childish jackass, but when it came to his lovers you personally found out he was a far more patient person. Of course, that was when he was in a good mood, which gradually became less and less in time. You kept a small count of the switch when you two were together, adding up to three out of every five time being bad moods. Not a bad ratio when it came to either no foreplay or watching everything be destroyed -- you didn’t complain. It wasn’t like he was the only one gaining something from your guys’ sex life. A mutual ‘Friends With Benefits’ sort of deal where you initially were in for the nice fuck; he ‘my world is positively staying safe from me getting dicked down’  was an afterthought that kind of made you proud. Your talent in bed must have been really good to keep a Lord of Destruction happy, easing his frowns once the both of you were satisfied (another twist others may find hard to believe, but you were always promised bliss in the end). 

So when the bad moods came you knew it right then and there, because you’d get the call from Whis and be whisked away with barely any time to argue. Annoying, yes, but at least it wasn’t during anything important, or else  _ he’d  _ come to you personally. That was a whole other situation and another time to tell. Once there beside the grumpy destroyer you would watch as he barely glanced your way, merely raising a hand and pointing a claw in front of him.

_ “Here, now.” _

And with a roll of you eyes, you’d go to him and do most of the work. In the beginning few moods you quickly learned that he had no tolerance for such ‘trivial matters’. He wanted pants and underwear off, and you hips moving as soon as possible. Sitting there with arms cushioned behind his head, Beerus either looked elsewhere -- thinking about whatever Gods did -- or silently watched you as you got down to business. Fortunately he wore no underwear (did any of those destroyers need to?) and you had no issue letting your trousers and unmentionables pool around your ankles. 

The best times were when you were in his bed, albeit not the most comfortable place for yourself with it’s cramped space; when he places down enough pillows and reclines back on them the matter was a little more comfier. You didn’t bother with his jewelry and the collar around his shoulders, nor did you care about your own shirt and whatever add-ons you had. Once the important stuff was off, you swung a leg over to his other side and made quick work lubing up the both of you. Spit was not the best, and luckily Beerus knew that, because he never forgot to bring a small bottle of the good stuff. Either that or Whis was kind enough to help you out.

No foreplay also meant he was already erect to some degree, just enough that you didn't have to spend much time slipping one lubed up hand up and down his cock. An impressive size, you multi tasked making it slippery with one hand as the other went to work spreading yourself and making your entrance an easy slide in. Hardly a response, at most a relieved sigh. You watched him relax, then grabbed his erection to poise it up to your entrance.

It will be a little while, but after you descend down onto him, he’ll be giving you a reaction soon. You do all the thrusting of course, lifting off and falling back down with your thigh muscles. Slow and easy at first to make sure there is no need for extra lube, then a nice bounce that has your becoming a hot mess. This was the reward of fucking a God of destruction: sweet ecstasy. With barely a wiggle of your hips, his cock points in the right direction and your nipples harden from the shiver that runs down your spine. It’s a nice full feeling that sends hot shocks down your veins, through every part of your body. In their wake, the smallest of hairs stand on end all over yourself, as if electricity is truly dancing over each inch of you. A powerful feeling that puts you on top of the word with each filling fall on to the deity’s pelvis.

He’s still reclining with arms behind his head, but you can see the relieved lull of his eyelids and extra hard rise of his scrawny chest. Once assured that he’s finally relaxing, you never can help but let yourself do the same -- allowing your head to fall back to bask in the pleasure.

You know he’s near his end when a firm hand reaches down between your thighs, assisting you in reaching completion. He’s sloppy and completely out of sync with your bouncing, but it gets the job done as your body clenches around him. In the end you always somehow orgasm first with a trembling cry and shaking muscles; if you end up stopping, he grabs you by the hips and makes you continue with his own strength despite how sensitive you may be. And when he finally finishes, it’s a quick pull out that splatters across your stomach and thighs.

You like to fall forward to lay against him in the afterglow, but it doesn’t take long for him to growl and shove you aside.

“Go grab a damn towel and clean this mess up.”

What a fucken jackass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps more little oneshots will be added here.  
> Who knows.


End file.
